The Consequences of Falling in Love
by sweetrose9864
Summary: Brooke Davis was a 21 year old law student on vacation London. She was looking forward to relaxing and hanging out with her two best friends. She was not expecting to meet Lucas Scott, a rising actor on the Hot List, let alone falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Brooke is a 21-year-old law student on vaction in London. Her life was simple and she was just looking forward to going on vacation with her two best friends. She was not expecting to meet Lucas Scott, a rising actor on every one top 10 list, nor was she expecting to fall in love.

Disclaimer: OTH does not belong to me, nor does its characters.

This is a purely Alternate Universe fic, the story idea is one that I came up with off of the top of my head.

* * *

"You have no idea how excited I am, P. Sawyer," Twenty-one year old Brooke Davis, said as she giggled into the phone, "This is going to be the trip of a lifetime! Yeah, yeah I know, so what time are you coming to pick me up? Hales is already here and I think she's getting antsy so you better get here fast. Okay your highness go get your travel music, see you in 5."

Hanging up the phone, Brooke walked over to the suitcase lying on her bed. She was almost packed, but unfortunately for her almost did not really mean anything.

"Hey Hales," she called out.

"What?"

"You think I could-"

"No!" The reply came before she could even finish asking her question. "Are you still not packed? Peyton is going to be here in less than 10 minutes, and when she finds out that you left everything until the last minute, she'll kill you."

Brooke turned around as one of her best friends, Haley James, walked into the room.

"I know, I know, chill, I happen to have a plan. What I am going to do is…" she stopped talking as she walked over to her closet and grabbed all of the hanging clothes, "put everything in there and…" she dumped all of the clothes in her hand into the suitcase, "and there. Packed and ready for a five week vacation in under an hour," she finished off with a grin.

"I have no idea how you do it. You know, I don't think I even want to know. We've been planning this trip since senior year, you've known that we were going to leave today for the past year, and still you leave packing and getting ready until the last possible minute," Haley said, shaking her head.

"It's a talent, one which you would love to have. Unfortunately for you, you need to learn to…" her voice broke off as she heard a car beep from her from yard, "That must be Peyton, you ready?"

"Brooke, I've been ready for the past two hours. Yes, of course I'm ready. The question is are you? Do you have you passport?"

"Yes."

"Visa?"

"Yes."

"Ticket?"

"Yeah, wait no."

"Brooke!"

"I'm just kidding, I have everything," another horn came from the car that was waiting outside, "Let's go before Peyton comes up here herself."

Quickly grabbing her suitcase Brooke followed Haley out the door and down the stairs. Sparing one last glance behind her, Brooke turned and walked out of her front door. Spotting Peyton sitting there in her Red Mustang, she had to smile.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Hale's is already putting her stuff in the trunk." Peyton's voice called out.

Again smiling at her blond friend, Brooke went to the trunk of the car and stuck her suitcase in. Closing the trunk, Brooke walked around to the front and sat in the seat.

"So we all ready to go?" asked Haley.

"Let's go," Brooke said, "London here we come"

"Londoners beware!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peyton let out a yell and backed out of Brooke's driveway.

The three of them had been friends since childhood. Brooke and Peyton went back to their diapers days and Haley joining the duo in 7th grade. Ever since then, they had been the best of friends. The three had gone to high school together and were now currently enrolled in the same college.

Despite the fact that the tree of them had different majors, with Brooke studying Law, Haley being Pre-Med, and Peyton majoring in Journalism, they were closer then ever.

All three of them had just finished their sophomore year at Yale and were celebrating by going on a five week vacation to England.

They were all single and were looking forward to spending some time relaxing, hanging out with each other, and of course sight-seeing.

Brooke let out a laugh and Peyton sped down the highway. These next five weeks were going to be amazing and she just couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

I know, it has been a long time since I last updated. Do I have an excuse? Well, I did take the SATs, did decently on them so I am done with them. But, junior year has been hectic, tests on top of tests on top of projects. So, for the past six months, I have been concentrating on school and my friends. However, now I am done with finals and school for the next two weeks. So I hope to update sooner this time.

I wrote this today, right now, in fact. Enjoy. And as always tell me what you think.

XXXXX

"Peyton…Peyton…wake up," Brooke futilely tried to wake her slumbering friend up; however; she was dead to the world. Brooke looked around the plane; she was never one who could sit still for long periods of time. Fourteen hours on a plane qualified as a long period of time. Digging through Peyton's bag, she found a copy of an old magazine and decided that it would have to do for now.

"Hmm, wow…those shoes are amazing," she whispered to herself. Thumbing over to the next page she saw one of those "What's Hot and What's Not" lists, and on the top of the Hot list was a new actor. Brooke vaguely remembered Haley telling her something about this new guy, who according to her was the "prettiest guy she had ever seen."

Looking down at his picture she saw blond hair, cornflower blue eyes, eyes that seemed to gaze straight into her heart. One thing that she was a sucker for and always had been was a guy's eyes. They were the first thing that attracted her to someone.

His name was Lucas Scott and according to his stats he was 24 and ever since his first movie, The Hidden Truth, he had been the guy everyone was watching. His relationship status was listed as unknown and it said that he was one who valued his privacy, something that made him even more attractive to everyone.

She stopped reading as she heard Peyton stirring beside her. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Yeah…I'm up. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, the captain made an announcement while you were sleeping and he said that we should be landing soon."

"Where did Haley go?"

"She's right here," Brooke glanced around her and realized that her other friend was no where in sight, "Actually, I don't know she was just here."

"Oh...my...god, people these days are disgusting," Just as soon as Brooke had finished, Haley plopped down beside her. "I was going to go to the bathroom, you know to take care of business and there is someone in there, so I figure that I will just wait. Well, I keep waiting and after about 10 minutes, when I am about to pee in my pants, the door opens and out comes a couple. Seriously, sex on a plane? What is wrong with people?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and immediately both busted out laughing at their friends so-called plight.

"I wish I could have been there to see your face when that happened," Peyton said in between of giggles.

"Ha ha ha, very funny; I didn't even get to use the bathroom; I was too disgusted after that." 

"We're sorry; anyways we should be landing soon, so you can just go when we get to London! We're almost there!" Brooke said.

A couple hours later, the three were touching down on Heathrow Airport, and after checking in, getting their luggage and letting Haley finally go to the restroom, they were standing at the gates.

Haley stopped the other two, just before they were about to step outside, "Okay, guys this moment is monumental, with this next step we are going to begin what will be the best trip of our lives. We need to commemorate this moment somehow. Brooke, where's your camera?"

"Wait, I have it…somewhere…no, not in this pocket,' Brooke dug through her large bag, "I almost have it…two seconds…okay found it, here you go." She finished, presenting her new, state-of-the-art digital camera to Haley.

"Now all we need is someone to take a picture of us. Peyton, go get that guy right there."

"Why me? Why don't you go get him, taking a picture right here is your idea after all."

"Fine, no need to get bitchy, I will go get him." Brooke watched as Haley went up to the guy she had pointed at before. She could see that he was tall, and was turned around talking to someone. Walking back, "Okay, that guy was rude. All I asked was if he would take a picture of me, and he gave me the dirtiest look ever. What is wrong with people?"

"Excuse me…" Someone tapped Brooke on the shoulder and she turned around, straight into the face of a guy, who looked vaguely familiar. "My friend is terribly rude, I apologize for him. Did you need someone to take your picture?"

His face was covered with a large pair of Ray Bans and he was wearing a Trucker hat, so all Brooke could see, was his mouth. He had a British accent, so he had to be someone who was just returning home from a vacation or so.

"You don't?" With a startle, she realized she was staring at the man and that he was saying something to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was out of it, yeah if you could that would be great. Guys, he'll take our picture for us." She walked back to her friend, and they smiled as the handsome stranger took their picture.

"Here you go, I hope that was okay."

"Thank you so much, that was…" She was interrupted by a loud, rude noise. The man's friend was standing right behind him, trying to get his attention. Like his friend, his face was also hidden with a baseball hat and sun glasses.

"You, why are you here?" Haley asked him. He was the guy who had been a jerk to her earlier.

"Not here for you doll." She could see that Haley was shocked; no one had ever called her doll before. "Are you done helping them? Or would you like to stay here and see if anyone else needs your help?"

"Dude…chill, we can go." With a nod in the girls' direction, both men walked away.

"What a douche bag," Haley said from behind her, "Doll? Who does he think he's talking to?"

"Hales, don't worry about him, let's just go and start our vacation," Peyton consoled her friend, dragging her outside. "Brooke, you coming?"

She was still standing in the same spot, staring off in the direction where the man had left. Waking up from her day-dream like state, she followed her friends outside, putting the man out of her mind. There was no time to think about random strangers, this trip was meant for a chance for the three of them to hang out with each other and see England.

XXXXXX

One thing, the men were not who you are probably thinking they were. It would be too big of a cliché if they just happened to run into Lucas in the airport.

Review please.


End file.
